


【汪咕哒♀】On the road

by MonsterChef



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterChef/pseuds/MonsterChef
Summary: 汪咕哒子，R18，情节：南国礼装大学生咕哒子旅游中和男友吵架，受够pua男现场分手，被狗b小男友扔在公路边了。身无分文，现场求救过路车辆没人载，再也不相信爱情的咕哒索性出卖色相拦车，遇到兜风路过的汪酱截胡了，两人一路飙【车】的公路文。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 汪咕哒
Kudos: 33





	【汪咕哒♀】On the road

一

这是加利福尼亚州的初夏。

少女自指缝间眺望万里无云的晴空。天气并不算炎热，阳光却强烈得刺眼。

公路自北向南延伸，两边都是荒野，偶尔有风吹过。

路旁的广告牌下，橘发少女孤身一人坐在石头上，脚踝旁只有白色的塑料行李箱。

她身穿橙底花衬衫、白色热裤和坡跟凉鞋，晒得有些黑的小脸上不断有泪珠滚落。

就在两个小时前，她还在和同为大一新生的男友享受自驾游兜风，没想到只是为了争执“在前面的小镇过夜，还是开夜车到下一个城市”这种事，两个人就大吵了起来。

她最受不了男友的一点，就是他总要在她面前摆出无所不能的大男子主义，强迫她去顺从。这次旅行她明明提前做好了规划，他临时改主意不说，竟然倒打一耙，说她：任性，臭脾气，毫无女性魅力，和乖乖女外表一点不符，床上也跟木头一样，要不是看她交往的时候还是处，早就把她玩完甩掉了。不过反正除了自己也没人能看上她了，就算有也不可能比身为系草的自己更优秀。

任性，臭脾气？她的朋友可从未这样说过！至于毫无女性的魅力，在床上像木头……她不得不承认，虽然兴奋的时候会很潮湿，但是真正做起来似乎也没那么舒服。她还特意去研究过，起初以为是那些情涩片里的女演员太夸张，但男友却说都是因为她性冷淡才没感觉。

不过这个先暂且不提——太过分了，他这次说的太过分了！竟然有脸反过来要她道歉！

她不敢相信这就是她付出了半年感情的人！

她只觉得全身血液都涌到了脑子里，气得连眼睛都有些发蒙。这一刻，她已经对男友没有丝毫的爱意，只有恶心。

可她万万没想到，这个家伙竟做出更不是人的事，把她一个人仍在荒无人烟的大道边跑路了。

甩下“不认错就分手，自求多福吧”这种话，还将汽车尾气喷了她一身。

泪水再次涌上了眼眶，并不是因为分手，而是后悔，后悔自己瞎了眼，第一次恋爱就遇到这种男友，不，应该是前男友了。

她倍受打击，但不得不振作起来——

已经过去两个小时了，路过的车辆屈指可数，而且没个肯停下载她一程，甚至还有个开货车的大叔落井下石，说什么“还以为是公路妓女呢，真是扫兴”这种话，摇上了车窗。

这附近天黑的很快，昼夜温差大，据说还有鬣狗出没，她不可能在荒野里撑过一夜。叫警察？更糟，且不说她能不能准确报出坐标，等他们赶到的时候天估计都黑了，还会被送到警察局候审……

眼看又一辆车即将驶过，她一咬牙，将衬衫扣子解开一颗，下摆打了个结系在腰部，又觉得似乎不够，索性把白色热裤提高，只包住上半边臀部，裤腰的扣子也给解开了。

——这样够火辣了吧！有魅力了吧！能上车了吧！

她自暴自弃想着，用墨镜遮住通红的眼圈，准备拦车。

深红色的敞篷跑车经过她面前时，放慢了速度。

驾车的是个深蓝色头发扎一条细长发辫的青年，他穿着和自己配色不同的花衬衫，似乎也是来度假的，银色耳坠在阳光下闪闪发光。

见她站在路边，青年略微吃惊的睁大了红色的眼瞳.

“帅哥，能搭个顺风车吗？”她单手叉腰，微俯下身露出若隐若现的乳沟，微微扬起嘴角。

二

终于走运了。

她将束起的橘发完全散在脑后，摘掉墨镜，仰坐在副驾驶上，感受70迈速度下清风拂面的舒爽感。

“有水吗？我快渴死了。”她看向身边的男人。

“接好，”男人从座旁扔来一罐矿泉水，“喂，随便搭陌生人的车，还乱喝东西，你就一点不担心吗？”

“总比留在公路旁边过夜喂鬣狗好吧，再说我身上也没带多少钱。”她说着扭开瓶盖大口喝着水。

由于灌太猛，小水流顺着脖颈起伏的曲线淌到胸口上，凉凉的好舒服。

她叹口气，满足地擦了擦嘴，开始打量专注开车的蓝发青年。

他的确长得帅，搭车时叫的那声“帅哥”名副其实，即使穿着品味不能称得上良好的花衬衫，单凭领口敞开部分露出胸肌线条，以及把握方向盘的结实手臂，一看便知道有个勤于锻炼的好身材，身高也应该在180之上。

相比之下，自己的混蛋前男友就跟小鸡崽一样。

不过话说回来，自从上了车，青年好像就再没正眼看过她。

“你叫什么名字？”余光察觉到她视线，青年漫不经心问道。

“立香，是来旅游的大一学生。”她放松地撑住车座，歪着脑袋回答。

“我猜也是，虽说敢穿成那副样子拦车，到头来只是个陷入困境的小姑娘嘛。” 蓝发青年手握方向盘，看着里程表上的数字逐渐升高，“说吧，立香，想去哪？”

听到“小姑娘”三个字，她不由半眯起眼睛。

“去镇……”话到嘴边顿了一下，转念一想又说，“请送我去洛杉矶。”

“哈？你知道洛杉矶离这有多远吗？一天都到不了哦！”青年不耐烦地扬起眉毛。

“我知道，我会报答你的。”她认真的看向男人，拍着胸脯说道。

“哈哈哈，”蓝发青年忽然笑了起来，露出一口尖利的小犬齿，“算了吧，我还不至于问路边捡来的小姑娘要搭车费。”

“这样啊……那要不然我给你打手枪?”

“噗——咳、咳咳，”正准备喝水的蓝发青年差点喷了出来，“看来还是个自暴自弃的小姑娘，真没劲。”

“你够啦！能不能别一口一个孩子啊小姑娘的，我已经成年了好吗！”她一时没忍住，气鼓鼓说道。

“人不大，脾气倒是挺大的，”青年完全没把她的抗议当回事，“看你拎着箱子，眼圈红得跟兔子一样，估计是半路下车的吧？跟男朋友闹别扭了？”

“……已经是前男友了。”她低下头小声咕哝着。

“我猜也是，不过无所谓，反正跟我无关。听好，我只送你去前面的镇子，到了就赶紧下车～”青年大咧咧笑着，像拍好哥们一样拍了拍她的肩膀，“明白了吗？小·姑·娘。”

这是根本没有把她当异性看的意思。

她不甘的咬紧嘴唇，涨红着脸低下头。

忽然，少女抓住了他正准备拿烟的手，向下一拉，插进了自己若隐若现的乳沟里去。

青年只觉掌下抓住了凉爽滑腻的一团，而少女的手还在牵引着他的手，搓弄丰满的软肉，用手指的缝隙逗弄小巧的乳尖，让它们逐渐膨出、变硬，小嘴间还发出有点刻意的喘息。

“喂，突然干嘛啊你！”男人被她的行为弄得措手不及，终于回头瞪了她一眼，脸上浮起一抹红晕。

“没干嘛，只是借你的爪子用一下，你专心开车就ok。”

少女嗤之以鼻，自顾自握着男人的手顺腹部曲线下移，划过小巧的肚脐，接着探入解开的热裤里，直达最为隐秘的花园。男人的指尖非常粗糙，划过潜伏在草丛中的小蓓蕾时，那种轻微刮擦的快感宛若电流划过脊背。但这还不够，她牵引男子的手继续下移，让他温热的掌心完全覆盖住冰凉的花瓣，轻轻揉搓，待穴口已开始濡湿，再将男人的手指从不断吐出花露的入口吸进去，全当眼前帅气的男人是没有感情的自慰道具。

他的手指可比前男友大得多，骨节分明，仅仅进去一个指节，穴口的肉壁便兴奋的紧箍其上，迫不及待的将剩下的长度完全吞吃进去。

与此同时，她注意到男人两腿之间渐渐起了反应，将皮裤撑起了个帐篷，随即挑衅地看向青年：“你好像对小姑娘有反应了嘛，还真是口是心非的成年人呢。”

“没看出来你是这么大胆的类型啊，”男人的喉头微微耸动着，“虽说没有对小姑娘出手的喜好，但对于狂妄的坏女孩，果然还是欺负一下好了！”

话音刚落，她便觉下体一撑，异物逐渐入侵的酸胀感袭来，竟是两根手指同时插入她的体内，在入口处缓慢的抽送，抚弄着内壁的褶皱。立场更换，现在她觉得自己才是男人戏弄的玩具。

她不知道男人的指腹最终摸到了哪里，那一刻，她的腰忽然软了下去，小穴里像化了一样水流个不停，喘息也急促起来。

“怎么回事……忽然就……”

蓝发青年咧开嘴，露出的尖牙让他想到了某种嚣张的大型犬。

“很有感觉吧？”

他说着开始对准那快感的来源加速搅弄，让她的身体战栗不已，汩汩分泌出更多羞耻的汁液，这种前所未有的可怕酥麻感令她无法自制的呻吟出声。

“啊……稍等一下，不要再碰那里了……！”在说出更奇怪的话前，她猛地捂住嘴巴。

她的理智在叫嚣着告知她此时应该夹紧双腿，阻止男人的动作。可这个快感实在太强烈了，不住颤抖的大腿已经背叛了她，羞耻地叉得更开，眼睁睁注视男人玩弄着自己的花穴。

“现在停下的话只会更难受吧！刚才那副勾引陌生男人的气势哪里去了啊？”

被他看扁了。

她羞恼的蹙起眉毛，咬紧下唇。

两颗小奶头已经完全翘起，摩擦在硬质的衣料上十分寂寞。她轻哼一声，将扣子解下一颗，露出浑圆的乳房和树莓一样殷红的小奶头，旁若无人的揉捏了起来。

“已经学着让自己变舒服了吗，真是不得了小姑娘。”

快感以更快的速度累加起来，突然，湿滑的甬道开始剧烈抽搐，莫名涌现的失禁感席卷着下体，随着男子手指的激烈动作快速逼近。

“这是什么！？快停下！快停下！好像要尿出来了！”她不知所措的大叫出声，想要夹紧男子的手指阻止他的动作。

可惜为时已晚，随着脑内一道白光闪过，她双目圆睁，看着大量透明的爱液像射精一样伴随着男子的挖掘喷溅出来。

“尿……尿出来了？”她简直要哭出来了。

“笨蛋，怎么可能是尿啊。”

难道是那个？

她想起之前在小黄片中看到关于女性潮吹射液的介绍。

怎么会这样……和前男友最甜蜜时都不曾体会到强烈性快感的她，竟然大叉着双腿，自己玩着奶子，在露天公路上被陌生男人指奸到潮吹。

大量爱液从热裤中淫靡流出，顺着大腿曲线将皮座湿得一塌糊涂。

“唉，又弄脏了……好麻烦，之后去镇上再清理吧。” 男人像什么事都没发生似的开着车，顺手拿起刚才没抽成的香烟，用嘴巴叼出一根。

这话是说之前也和女人在车上做过吗？她心头竟没来由升起股暗火。

只有她一个人弄得乱七八糟的话，不就彻底输了嘛。

她平复了下呼吸，视线移到男子依旧隆起的裆部，将脑袋凑了过去，用嘴巴叼着他的皮裤拉链，轻轻一拉，将粗长厚重的硬物从其中释放出来。

“给我适可而止，再继续的话可就不是闹着玩的了!”

她发现这一刻男人是真有点慌了，竟把嘴里的烟顺手一扔，伸手去推她的脑袋。

正巧对面一辆大卡车呼啸而过，蓝发青年猛的转了方向盘，她没掌握好平衡，猛一摇晃，整个人扑在他的裆部，脸蛋撞到了男人的生气勃勃挺立在空气中肉棒上。

“开车注意点啊，混蛋!”

蓝发青年冲大卡车的背影怒骂，分神的瞬间，下体传来酥酥麻麻的凉意，本能“嘶”了一声，低头一看差点射了出来——

橘发少女正一脸迷糊的张着湿润的小嘴，亲吻自己的马眼，品尝从中冒出的露珠。

“好腥，涩涩的。”她双手环住肉棒，通红着脸仰视着男子。

“男人分泌出来的都是这样的……不对！赶紧回你自己的位置上坐好！”他皱着眉毛有些凶暴的说着，双颊的红晕却毫无说服力。

“在招惹小姑娘之前，也请你做好觉悟哦。”她卷起舌头舔了下小嘴，继续将男人的肉棒吞吃下去——虽说这个尺寸目测的时候就有吓到，但没想竟然大到嘴巴张圆了也含不住，前端都已经顶在喉头上了，距离小腹竟然还有一段距离……

蓝发青年的胸膛开始明显上下起伏，嗓子里也溢出了性感的喘息，原本推开她脑袋的手顺势插入了橘发间，温柔抚摸着她的后脑勺，引导她为自己口交。

“呜……”硕大的茎头强行挤入喉咙，涨得她连眼泪都流下来了。  
她一手按在男人结实的大腿上，一手扶住他的窄腰，开始上下移动、吮吸，含着这么大一根香肠，甚至不用刻意用舌头去缠，只是简单的吞咽动作都可以使喉头刺激茎头下的沟壑以及顶端的马眼，令男人发出隐忍的喉音。

“……下流的小姑娘，男朋友把你调教的不错嘛。”他说着伸手去摸她悬在半空的奶子，恶意捏住硬得像小石头一样的乳尖，令她色情的轻哼。

呸，才没有。

肉棒在她的嘴里又涨大了一圈，甚至开始轻微的颤抖。男人虽然还在开车，血红色的眼瞳已经完全被情欲浸染，锋利的犬齿也咬合了起来。

自己这是怎么了……竟然在异国他乡，在露天公路上卖力吃着陌生的肉棒，像公路妓女一样为男人提供口交服务，还兴奋的直流水。

可看到这样的蓝发青年，她只觉兴奋得不行，连心脏都要跳出胸腔了，忍住舌根的呕吐感让肉棒的头部更深的挤入咽喉。

“等一下！不要突然来这个啊喂！”

嵌在喉咙深处的茎头突然开始剧烈抖动，滚烫的热液突然喷射而出，冲进了她的嗓子里，被肉棒把嘴撑得满满的，她根本来不及将大家伙吐出来，只能颤抖着喉咙将男人的精液全部喝进肚子里。

他射的有点多，当她将肉棒吐出来，重新在副驾驶上坐正时，咸腥的液体依然从张开的嘴巴里溢出来。

突然，蓝发青年在岔路口一个急转弯将车开下公路，冲入树丛间的窄路上。  
她还没反应过来发生什么事，便被男人拉住手腕，扯到了驾驶席。

蓝发青年双手抓住她两边大腿根，将她的屁股擎了起来。

双脚叉开跪在男人结实的大腿上，她只能按住他的双肩保持平衡。

热裤在变换位置的时候滑落下来，现在她身上就只有系在腰间，露出肩头和双乳的花衬衫，以及为穿泳装而特意准备的丁字裤——此时那片单薄的布料已拧成一条细线夹在湿哒哒的双腿之间，被蓝发青年从中间扯断，变成一根白色的弹力绳箍在腰间。

男人扬脸靠在驾驶席上，用尖利的犬齿轻轻啃咬她小巧的奶尖。

“勾住我的脖子，嘴巴张开。”他低喘着命令，血红色的眼瞳中燃烧着欲火，目不转睛注视着她。

她早就想这么做了。

双手从男人肩膀缓慢上滑，像要扼杀他一样环住起伏的喉结，然后捧起那张英气的脸，吻他的薄唇。

男人立刻张开嘴巴，将舌头强势伸进她的口腔肆虐翻搅，牙齿刮擦她细嫩的口腔黏膜，窒息的快感和血腥味一起袭来。

于此同时，她发现灼热粗硬的东西恰好顶在了她悬在半空的穴口处，将微张的小蜜洞堵得严严实实。

面对从未品尝过的庞然大物，紧窄的穴口下意识瑟缩起来，像上面的小嘴般青涩亲吻着还在膨胀的茎头，爱液如溪流般自茎头与蜜洞的连接处潺潺淌下，顺着长枪般挺翘的火棒滴落在男人深蓝色的耻毛上。

她开始觉得有点害怕，担心自己会不会被这么大的东西撕裂，纤细弯着的腰部不安扭动着，用濡湿的穴口按摩肉棒尖端。

“你男朋友怎么回事啊，竟然把小姑娘饿成这副样子，淫荡的对陌生男人发情。”

男人看上去并非有耐心的类型，此刻却似乎一点都不着急，边说边认真地吃她的奶子，用粗糙的舌头舔舐敏感的肌肤，在上面种上殷红的草莓。

“都说了是前男友了！我们已经分手了！”

“谁知道真的假的，发情中的小姑娘说话可没得信。”

突然，车身兀自向前滑了一下，她这才反应过来男人并没有拉手刹。

眼前的坡面肉眼完全无法察觉，不至于陷入危险，而每当车身向前移动，硕大的肉棒前端便会分开两半肥嫩的小肉唇，没入紧窄的穴口，却又浅尝辄止，给她吃到半个茎头就滑了出来。

太恶劣了，明明都这么湿了。

对粗长异物的恐惧感逐渐降低，穴口因求而不得兴奋的疼痛着，她抓着男人杂乱的蓝发，摇晃着小屁股拼命想要往下坐，想将那根近在咫尺的长枪占为己有，想被上面盘曲怒张的筋脉粗暴摩擦内壁，就算被捅穿了钉在肉棒上也可以，可偏偏男人的力气太大了，握着她大腿的手完全掌控着距离。

“想要……快给我……”她湿着眼眶，望向蓝发青年那血红的眼眸，“想要你的肉棒……大肉棒……”这几乎等于在求男子操自己，连妓女都不如，不过她已经没什么羞耻心了。

“喂，最后问一遍，你确定没问题吗？”男人看样子也已经忍耐不住了，在她耳边暧昧喷吐出的热气几乎把她的脸烫伤。

“别废话了，赶紧操我啊！”她快急的哭出来了。

紧握她大腿的手向下一沉。

粗长灼热的硬物终于结结实实贯穿了蜜穴，撕裂般的痛楚令她不禁大声呻吟，眼泪止不住的涌出眼眶。

“痛痛痛……好痛……！”

她现在是真的哭了出来，紧致的甬道被生生撑开，似乎连内壁的褶皱都要被灼热的火棒熨平了。

“什么啊这是……怎么会这么紧的，还好忍住了，射出来的话在小姑娘面前可就抬不起头了，”蓝发青年咬紧牙关，额头渗出了细密的汗珠，厚实的胸膛喘个不停，血色的眼瞳随之眯了起来，“你之前真的做过吗？”

“那种事情我不知道啦……”内壁在抽搐，她的嗓音也带了哭腔。

不，她其实是知道的，不如说在这一刻彻底明白了。她那恶心的前男友根本不行！无论是尺寸还是技巧都烂到家了！难怪什么感觉都没有！

蓝发青年揽住她的腰，切换到令她更为舒服的姿势，轻轻舔去她小脸上的泪珠。

简直像一只亲人的大型犬。她环着男人的脖子想到，下意识抓住他脑后的小辫子揉弄一头杂乱的蓝毛，心里莫名升起股暖意。

随着爱液不断分泌，穴口已经不痛了，甚至传来酥酥麻麻的痒。她缓慢调整着姿势，用花丛中湿透的小蓓蕾拱了拱男人的腹肌。

蓝发青年立刻会意，开始了缓慢的抽送。

这就是被完整填满的感觉吗？

她四肢瘫软，大腿内侧无力地颤抖着，嘴里发出舒适的轻哼。

脑子里黏糊糊的，全部意识都集中在交合的部分，感受肉棒在体内带来的充实感。每一处筋脉研磨肉壁时都会勾起新的欲火，让小穴像融化了一样淌出更多蜜汁，邀请肉棒顶入从未有人造访的更深处。

“呐，我说，可以再快点了……”她动情的大口喘息着，将脸埋进男人的颈窝里，嗅着他身上淡淡的香烟味，撒娇一般轻咬他肩颈的肌肉。

“别得寸进尺，”男人照她不老实扭动着屁股使劲拍了一下，“小姑娘乖乖挨操就完了，要掌握主导权等你长大点再说吧！”

话虽如此，男人下身摆动的幅度却越来越大，带来更为强烈的快感，令她发出甜腻的呻吟声，配合抽插扭动着纤腰。

偏偏这时候，恼人的电话铃响起，她瞥了眼副驾驶，果然是混蛋前男友，只是备注还停留在“亲爱的”没来得及改。

“喂，男朋友的电话，不接吗?”蓝发青年看似不经意的问，却突然粗暴向上一顶，狠狠撞在了甬道深处的花心上。

“啊……”电流般得刺激感让她发出了可怜的悲鸣，“还要纠正多少遍啊，是前男友啦!”

少女通红着脸气鼓鼓的说，按开免提。

“喂，是我……立香！”

身下的男人开始了更为密集的抽插，她咬住嘴唇，勉强抑制潮水般的快感化作呻吟自口中泄出。

“我刚才一时冲动，话说得重了，我不该提分手的。回来吧，为了这点小事不至于，我来接你。”

听到此处，蓝发青年拉下手刹，握住她的奶子把她推在了方向盘上，更为迅猛得撞击花穴，让她再也无法忍耐，发出更为淫荡的呻吟声。

“等等，这个声音是什么……你在做什么!?”

“这个啊……托你的福，我在和陌生男人车震。”  
她看向蓝发青年喘息道。小手情不自禁去解他衬衫的扣子，扒掉他的衣服，用掌心感受性感结实的胸肌和腹肌，一边承受着冲撞，一边用指尖描摹着那刺眼的鲜红色纹身。

“他比你成熟，长得比你帅，身材也比你好太多，把我操得死去活来，我才知道原来做爱是这么快乐的事。”

“……你在说什么胡话！我不会相信的！到底发生了什么！？ ”

“不信你自己听哦。”她说着抓过手机，放到了二人性器的连接处，让另一张被撞得“啪啪”直响，贪婪吞吃男人肉棒，还咕啾咕啾流口水的淫靡小嘴说明真相。

电话另一端陷入了沉默。

“啊……好像快被操出高潮了……看在你是我第一个男人的份上，这次才接的电话。那么，今后还请从我的人生中消失，再见了，小王八蛋!”

她说罢将手机狠狠摔出了车子。

那是他送的情人节礼物，已经不需要了。

彻底解脱了。

她重重舒了口气，压在胸口的阴霾已经彻底不见，心情轻松得简直要飞上云端。 

直到下身越发激烈的操弄将她从云端拉回了现实。

男人突然抱起她的腰，就着连接的姿势将她按倒在副驾驶上。

“呜……”  
粗大的肉棒旋转了角度，绞动内壁令肚子里陡然一阵抽搐，突如其来的紧密摩擦直接将她送上了高潮。

伴随着动人的哀鸣，蜜汁决堤般淋在仍不断进出抽送的肉棒上。

“刚才那番感想还真是精彩啊，我都有点同情电话对面的家伙了。”男人口口声声说同情，嘴角都快扬到天上了。

“年纪小小就这么淫乱，长大会变成什么样子啊，真是捡到大麻烦了！”

“哈……都怪你啦，我之前明明不是这样的。”现在知道害羞似乎点晚了……她闭上眼睛，气喘吁吁答道。

“是吗？那我不就成了把清纯少女变成淫荡小母狗的恶人了嘛，会遭雷劈的吧！”

“你这样的估计被雷劈一次也死不了。”

“真薄情，已经恨不得让自己的第二个男人也消失了吗?”脸上挂着捉弄的笑，男人捏了下她的鼻梁。

她本想继续还击，却不料男人突然将身躯压下来，几乎将她的双乳挤扁了，猛烈抽插还在战栗的小穴，骂人的话到嘴边也变成了淫靡的呻吟。

她干脆踢开脚上的凉拖，双腿紧紧缠住的男人的腰，十指扣入宽阔的肩膀，用指尖感受他的精悍的背肌，尽情享受。

就是这个。和小男友截然不同的成熟男人的感觉。

即使看上去挺轻浮没正经的，但做爱的时候却会时刻掌控分寸，用适当的粗暴为性爱调味，让她感受被掌控被蹂躏的快感，而不是为了自我满足把女孩子弄痛。

汗水将橘色与蓝色的发丝纠缠在一起，她仰视着压在身体上的男人，看着两颗银光闪闪的耳坠一晃一晃的，便想用嘴巴去叼。

忽然，酣畅的抽插戛然而止，男人将肉棒撤离小穴，大量淫液涌到了坐垫上，无法及时闭合的秘洞被灌入凉风，让她一时慌了神。

“怎、怎么这样……”

身体无法适应这种怅然若失的空虚感，她几乎要哭出来了，焦急抓着男人肉棒想要塞回穴里。

蓝发青年按住她的手，不慌不忙从纸抽下拿出一小片方形的塑封袋，用牙尖撕开包装。

“傻瓜，等我先戴个套。”他熟练的卷开薄膜罩在胀痛的肉棒上，暧昧的在她耳边低声说了句，“你也不想被射到怀孕吧？大着肚子就没法带你到处玩咯。”

她只觉得脑袋都要爆炸了，完全说不出话。

当男人再次没入她体内时，便毫无顾忌地开始了冲刺，操得又快又恨，插入的时候几乎每一下都连根没入，将滚烫的茎头重重撞在花心上，抽离的时候又带得穴口隐秘的嫩肉几乎外翻出来。

“不要突然那么用力啊……”  
话虽这么说，少女的双脚却更用力的夹紧了男人的腰，胸前两颗浑圆的乳球被冲撞得胡乱摇晃，嘴里发出自己都不敢相信的淫荡呻吟。

当高潮再次来临时，她的大脑中已是一片惨白，泪水大滴大滴自眼眶中涌出来，勾住男人背部的小腿无所适从的磨蹭着，连纤细可爱的脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，跟随瘫软的身躯剧烈颤抖。

男人猛地按住她的饱胀的奶子，将肉棒向更深处挤了进去。  
在她仍沉醉在高潮的余韵来不及反应时，硕大的茎头顶开花心，深深嵌入了子宫里，即使隔着避孕套也能感受到那喷洒出的精液有多么灼热。她起初有点担心那层薄膜是否会被大量的浓精烫化，但转念一想，又觉得如果这股热流冲进子宫，把自己灌满的话一定会更加舒适刺激。

之后，蓝发青年吻了她潮红迷醉的脸蛋，帮她拭去额头的汗珠。

“话说回来，你还不知道我的名字吧，”男人抱着她坐没坐相地斜卧在车座上，“记好了啊，我叫库丘林，之后别再一口一个陌生人了，我听着不舒服！”

从没经历过这么激烈的性爱，她已经有点意识恍惚了，男人低沉的声音仿佛隔着纱。

“库丘林……那就是库酱，”她嚅动嘴唇，软软的叫了声，“刚才你说要带我到处玩，不是随口骗我的吧？”

“当然不是，反正这段时间也没什么事，就陪陪小姑娘好了。”库丘林将微红的庞移向一边。

“不要叫小姑娘，要叫立香啦！”她撑着库丘林的肩膀，狠狠在他嘴唇上亲了一下，因为动作太猛甚至嗑到牙了，“那么我们下一站去哪？洛杉矶吗！？”

话音未落，她便发觉某个又热又硬的东西顶在了她的肚脐上。

不是吧……

男人如计划得逞的恶犬般咧嘴一笑。

之后库丘林又坏心眼的把她按在车门上，像对待小母狗一样从背后贯穿她。

这样的姿势下，两颗雪白饱满的乳球卡在了车门上，而通过后视镜，正好能看到男人粗长的肉棒在紧窄的小蜜洞里快速进出，色情的一幕让她几乎大脑过热宕机。

到最后，她的胳膊已经酸软得抬不起来，小屁股被腹肌撞得通红，只有蜜穴还在痉挛着回应男人，求饶般吐出一股股泛白的爱液。

当男人终于放过她时，已经临近黄昏了，他们在附近的镇子上开了房间，吃了她心血来潮特别想吃的垃圾食品后，库丘林便抱着她上床睡觉，因为明天还有一天的路程。

夜晚的温度有点低，男人的怀抱却温暖舒适，让她莫名想到家里的大型毛绒犬玩具，不由觉得格外安心——

当然，这个可不能告诉他。

三

此后，他们沿着西海岸一路兜风，不止去了洛杉矶，还去了很多地方。

比如在旧金山游泳海钓，晒日光浴；在大峡谷露营，一起等待银河横贯天际，然后在漫天繁星的注视下疯狂做爱；他们还去了拉斯维加斯小赌怡情，那是她人生第一次去酒吧，对自己酒量毫不自知的喝多了，差点让花花公子哄骗走，结果被同样喝多了的库丘林扛回房间，毫不留情的“惩罚”到天亮，不过那也没关系，反正第二天赖在宾馆里睡大觉就好了。

当她再次翻开攻略地图时，那些孤单的小圈圈已经串联成一条令人心动的红线，最终连回到洛杉矶。

她还记得库丘林送她去机场的那天，她保持着平常的笑脸，踮起脚尖拥抱了他，洒脱的同他挥手告别……

可通过安检口的那刻，她终于还是忍不住回过头，在攒动的人海中搜寻蓝发青年的身影——

他已经离开了。

泪水大滴大滴滑落面颊，滚烫得好像加州午后的骄阳。

再后来，她回到了平静的日常。

时间流逝得很快，她的头发不知不觉长长了，更符合朋友们心中乖乖女的形象。

记得有人曾说过，每个人的生命中都会有一场刻骨铭心的旅行，她不知道自己经历的算不算，但从那之后，她再也没有远行。

少女抬起头，于指缝间眺望向万里无云的晴空。

今夏阳光依旧强烈。

记忆中的跑车疾驰而过，消失在延伸向天际的公路尽头，只剩下难以分辨的模糊影子。

名为“现实”的人生的旅程仍在继续。

少女迈开了步伐。

。

。

滴——滴——

她看向脚下的道路，确认自己没走在机动车道上。

滴滴——

谁啊？烦死了！

不知道不随便鸣笛是礼节吗！？

滴滴滴——

“喂！别按——”

回头的瞬间，她猛地睁大眼睛，如遭电击般呆立在原地。

深红色的跑车，蓝色的头发，银色的金属耳坠在阳光下闪亮得刺眼。

“哟，小姑娘长大了点嘛！”

大脑在瞬间停止了运作，嘴唇颤抖着却吐不出一个字。

双脚突然离地，车座上的男人强硬把她揽抱到了副驾驶上。

“看样子还是认出我了啊！”库丘林拍拍她的肩膀，咧嘴一笑，“虽然这话说得有点没出息，但其实刚才还在担心薄情的小姑娘会把我忘了呢！”

“……不要叫小姑娘，要叫立香啦！”

她捶了下库丘林的肩膀，蹙眉抗议，泪水却不断涌出眼眶。

“真是的，哭什么嘛。”

男人揉了揉她橘色的脑袋，在通红的脸蛋上猛地亲了口。

“好啦好啦~说吧！立香，想去哪？”

男人将油门一踩到底，引擎发出了刺耳的轰鸣。

名为“现实”的人生仍在继续。

但是——

她的夏天似乎还远没有结束。

【end】


End file.
